


Say What You Need to Say

by makeitmine



Category: Glee
Genre: 5x02, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitmine/pseuds/makeitmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Blaine, the best part of the prom experience has been his discussions with Kurt afterward (takes place after "Prom Queen", "Promasaurus", and "Tina in the Sky with Diamonds")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say What You Need to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the boys had plenty of things to discuss because a quick drabble turned into this. There are mentions of Finn in this, but only in the context of the events of 2x20 and 3x19.

_May 2011_

Pulling Kurt’s Navigator into the driveway, Blaine breathes a huge sigh of relief. The dance itself hadn’t been anywhere near the tragedy he expected, and all of the New Directions welcomed him into their fold with such an ease he never expected from a public school again. He enjoyed the casual conversations he had rehearsing his song with Tina and Brittany, and several of the guys came to talk about how glad they are that Kurt has someone special like him.

None of it matters now, though, when he looks at the still-shocked boy in the passenger seat. Blaine cuts the engine off and turns to Kurt. “Hey, you okay?” he asks.

Kurt quietly nods. “Yeah, I think I am,” he sighs.

“Do you want to talk about it? About the vote or what Dave did?”

“Not right now. I think I just want to relax. That whole...it took a lot out of me, you know?”

“I do know.” Blaine leans across the console and brushes his lips across Kurt’s cheek. “I can stay if you’d like; I know it’s going to be hard discussing everything with your dad and stepmom.”

“That’s fine. You said your curfew is in an hour, right? I don’t want to keep you.”

“It’s not a problem if you need my support, Kurt.”

Kurt takes Blaine’s hand from his lap and caresses it between his thumb and forefinger. “I know that, but it’ll be easier to tell everything by myself, okay?”

Blaine nods, opening the driver side door and stepping out of the vehicle. “Can I at least escort you to the door?”

“Of course.” Blaine walks around and waits for Kurt to exit before handing the keys over and taking his arm. They stroll to the Hummels’ front door, Blaine’s wingtips in line with Kurt’s Doc Martens. When they reach the step Kurt lingers for several moments without a word, his hands resting comfortably, easily in Blaine’s.

“Thank you for tonight, Blaine,” he finally says, smiling brightly. “Despite - well, you know - I had a lovely time there.”

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hands and returns the smile. “You’re very welcome. And thank you as well. I don’t know if I could have faced another school dance if you hadn’t asked me.”

Kurt giggles and blushes, looking entirely younger than his nearly eighteen years. “What made you say yes?” he asks.

“Kurt, have you seen yourself lately? You are the strongest person I know, and I can guarantee if...if what happened occurred to anyone else, they could never have handled it with as much grace as you did.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Kurt says incredulously.

Blaine is taken aback. “Kurt…” he starts before being interrupted.

“Blaine,” Kurt steps in closer, their bodies barely inches apart, “do you know who really was the strong one in that gymnasium tonight? A boy who was beaten out of a dance not even two years ago. A boy who overcame his fears about the same fate happening and walked into a group of people he doesn’t even know, at a school he doesn’t attend, with a boy who, frankly, the other students would rather humiliate than award a petty title to a Quinn Fabray-beauty queen type. The very same boy who stepped up in the middle of the crowd and asked his boyfriend to dance with him.” Blaine feels the tears building in his eyes and notes the few that have escaped down Kurt’s cheek. “Six months ago you texted me a word that, tonight, you showed plenty of. And I - I couldn’t be happier to be your boyfriend tonight.”

A surge of admiration, though Blaine wonders if it could already be something more, rushes through him as he closes the small gap between them and locks lips with Kurt. The kiss is every bit as breathtaking and mesmerizing as they have been over the seven and a half weeks they’ve been together. It doesn’t take very long for Blaine to confirm his thoughts, and he quickly breaks away from Kurt.

“You should, um, head inside. Tell your dad and Carole what happened, tell Finn he lost.”

Disappointed, Kurt nods in understanding. “Yeah, you’re right. Drive safely, okay? Call me when you get home?”

“Of course.” Blaine kisses Kurt again, much softer and quicker, and hugs him tightly. “I’ll be over for lunch tomorrow, just in case anyone thinks I bailed.”

“Alright,” Kurt replies. He pulls the storm door open and unlocks the main door. As he steps inside, he turns and waves to Blaine, his face much brighter, and pulls the golden crown off his head.

Blaine remains on the porch for a few moments collecting his thoughts. He finally steps down and towards the street where his car is parked. Pulling his keys out, he unlocks the door and climbs in, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he does, he lets out a distinctively high-pitched squeal.

He, Blaine Anderson, is in love with Kurt Hummel.

* * *

_May 2012_

It’s not that Blaine lied to his parents, per se. He did end up at prom after all, and there was going to be a sleepover with a few of his fellow New Directions members. And that part was true, for the most part. However, changes in plans have led to the sleepover now consisting of Blaine and his very sexy, very naked boyfriend, alone in said boyfriend’s very empty house.

“What’s on your mind?” Blaine inquires after they finish round one. Kurt is still lying on top of him, completely blissed out from his climax.

“This is going to sound silly,” Kurt replies, “but on our next go-round, can I, um…”

“Can you what?”

Kurt takes a deep breath and rushes his request out. “Iwanttopullyourhairduringsex.”

Blaine is flabbergasted. “You want to…”

“Pull on your hair. On your curls, I mean.”

“But why?” There’s no way he can understand the reasoning behind this. Blaine’s hair when it’s free of gel is rather horrendous, and thanks to Brittany’s “genius idea”, he’d just been forced to show it off to everyone at McKinley.

Kurt reaches up to push the front off Blaine’s forehead. “Because it’s beautiful; because you’re beautiful...and I think it would be fun.”

Blaine throws his head back on Kurt’s pillow and chuckles. “Kurt, if this is your idea of beautiful then we need to have a serious discussion…”

“No, I’m serious!” Kurt replies. He rolls off Blaine and lies on his side, fully extending his long torso and legs. “Look, you’ve acted like your hair has been this huge secret, but Blaine? I’ve met your mother enough times to know which side of the family you get your good looks from.”

“Ah, compliment me before you go in for the kill,” Blaine muses, though he smiles at Kurt afterwards.

“So I knew your hair had to be similar to hers when it isn’t bogged down by all that product you use. Not that I mind the gel, obviously, but dear, you go through a bottle every other week. That can’t be healthy for it.”

Blaine shrugs. “I put conditioner in every other day, if that’s what you’re concerned about.”

“Well, that does help, but maybe you should let up a little?” Kurt asks. “I’m not saying to go gel-free all the time, because it really does add to your charm, but maybe we can figure out a way to get this tamed without it looking like the Gulf Coast disaster.”

“Maybe…” Blaine says before trailing off. He vividly remembers the last time he showed up to class with curly hair: sixth grade, Mrs. Lyons’ class. Henry McCarver chose that day to stick his old wad of bubble gum into the bird’s nest called Blaine’s hair. That afternoon, after his mother cut the mess out, they went out and picked up his first bit of pomade.

Kurt pulls him out of his daydreaming. “Blaine, do you want to know why I didn’t fight with Finn and Rachel on who got to use the hotel room tonight?”

“Because they’re the king and queen and they deserve a night to themselves?”

“That too, yes.” Kurt idly runs his fingers across the dark smattering of hair above Blaine’s cock, which is already hardening at the touch. “But I wanted to see what it would be like for us in the future. You know, when we’re in New York and have our own place.”

“And can have sex whenever we want?” Blaine asks devilishly.

Kurt laughs and leans in to kiss him. “More than that. Other than the night after Rachel’s disaster of a party, we’ve never actually slept together before. And with Dad in Washington and Carole working a double shift, this is our perfect opportunity to try it out. To experience that joy of waking up in each other’s arms, see how our morning routines fit together, make breakfast together…”

“To be together,” Blaine adds.

“Exactly.” Kurt stills before ghosting the same fingers back up to Blaine’s chest. “I know we’ve discussed a little about how difficult this will be on us next year, after I move. We’ll still have those weekends when you visit, but who knows what my roommate will be like or if I even have one?”

“So you essentially gave up our hotel room to play house?”

“Yep,” Kurt says, kissing Blaine again. “And that means getting to see you completely natural.”

“I’m just glad ‘natural me’ didn’t scare you off.” He never expected it to anyway. They’ve discussed their future numerous times, and he knows Kurt would never break things off for something as trivial as the texture of Blaine’s hair. Blaine sits up, startling Kurt, and turns away from him.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Kurt asks.

Blaine digs around to find the box of condoms and tosses it on the bed. “I’m giving you the chance to enjoy my hair.” Kurt pounces on him and they make their way into round two.

* * *

_May 2013_

Blaine quietly makes his way to his bedroom so he doesn’t disturb his parents up. It’s 1:45, his curfew is fifteen minutes away, but he knows how his mom gets since she wakes at 7 every morning. All he needs is to spend his final weeks of high school grounded.

Once he reaches his room, he closes the door behind him. Blaine sets his wallet, keys, and phone on the nightstand and pads over to his closet to undress. He slips his shoes off, hangs the jacket up, and places the remaining pieces of his tuxedo (minus the bowtie that was mysteriously shipped to the Anderson house this week with a return address matching the location of the Conde Nast headquarters) in a bag to remember to wash before he returns it. He throws his socks in his laundry basket, shuts the door, and slips the handles of the bag over the knob. Down to just his underwear and tee, Blaine decides it’s too warm to get pajamas out. He climbs into his bed, the very bed that has felt empty since the end of August, and reaches for his phone.

The call connects on the third ring. “Hello?” Kurt mumbles.

“Hey, beautiful. Did I wake you?”

Blaine listens to Kurt rustle around and yawn. “It’s two in the morning, Blaine, and I had my orientation at the diner this evening. Let me tell you it’s going to be rough on me.”

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Blaine says. “I can call you back in the morning?”

“No, no, don’t hang up. Of course I’d rather hear the tales of another thrilling McKinley High prom. How was it?”

Blaine chuckles. “Well, like you said, it was a McKinley prom.”

“In other words it ended with someone being punished for their looks and a queen who was never on the court?” Kurt asks.

“I have it on good authority that this year’s class president has no qualms about what hair products are used by people.”

“Because he probably uses enough for five people himself?”

“Kurt…”

He can hear Kurt’s smile that indicates his intentions were teasing. “I love your hair, Blaine. Maybe once you’re here we can figure out what to do with it to keep it respectable yet manageable.”

“Maybe,” Blaine replies. He grins to himself at the indication that he’ll be living in the loft when he gets to New York. They hadn’t had a chance to discuss it yet, what with Kurt and the girls flying back the evening after the proposal, but just the confirmation that they’ll be living together, starting their lives together, is enough to make him want to melt into a puddle of Blaine.

“So anyway,” Kurt says, “who was named as your fabulous queen?”

Blaine hesitates. “I didn’t win prom king, Kurt.”

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I didn’t particularly want the title anyway. It went to Stoner Brett.”

“Really” Kurt asks. “That’s...wow. So who was queen? Please say Tina, she deserves it so much.”

Blaine sighs as the memories of the coronation come back. “She did win, but not without a little help from Stephen King.” He recounts everything from the slushie bucket dumping all over her to convincing her to clean up and change into Kitty’s gown to the way she re-entered the gymnasium with a determination to stand up to whomever perpetrated the fiasco.

“That’s my girl,” Kurt says as Blaine finishes. “Do you know who could have done it?”

Blaine nods to himself. “I might. One of the Cheerios was acting strange in practice all week, glaring at Kitty for no reason. I’ll see if she knows anything.”

“Good. What did you all do after?”

“All of us went to Breadstix - I think they were glad it was only a group of nine this time rather than the mess of the previous years-”

“That we never attended,” Kurt quips.

“That we never attended,” Blaine repeats with a chuckle. “And we just ate and talked and had fun, and then I took Unique home and came back here.”

“Oh, yeah, how was she as a prom date?”

“She was great. She looked beautiful in her dress and we had a lot of fun…” Blaine lies down and turns onto his left side. He’s now facing the photo of Kurt, standing tall in its frame, and he pretends he really is talking face-to-face with his husband-to-be.

“But she wasn’t you,” he finally says. “As incredible as the dance was, it felt all evening like something was off. Because you’re in New York and not here.”

“Oh, Blaine,” Kurt soothes over the line. “I’m sorry. You know if I could have stayed another week I would have, but I can’t miss any more of this semester. But you did have fun without me, and that’s what matters.”

Blaine fights back the urge to cry. They’re better; they’re together again and getting married and he doesn’t have to feel alone anymore. “I miss you,” he whispers.

“I miss you, too. We’ll see each other when you get here for your NYADA audition, then I’ll fly back for graduation, and then it’s just us. Forever.”

A tear escapes as he smiles at Kurt’s confirmation. “Forever. As long as I love you.”

“I’m going to go, okay? Let you get some sleep so you don’t have that post-prom hangover. Call me in the afternoon, okay?”

“Okay. I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Kurt replies. “And just think, in a few more weeks I can kiss you good night again.”

Blaine laughs and rolls onto his back. “Very true. Good night, Kurt.”

“Good night, Blaine. Sweet dreams.”

When the screen comes to life after Kurt disconnects, Blaine hits ‘end’ and clutches his phone to his heart. He’s survived four dances in three years since his beating, two of them with a beautiful, sophisticated boy on his arm and the other two with him only a phone call away. He’s in love and nothing is going to hold him from spending his life the way he envisioned it many years ago. No jokesters, no bullies; just Blaine, Kurt, and the world at their feet.


End file.
